


Barbie: a movie nights dream

by Soraofuranus



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alexa and Liana are cottage core lesbians I swear, Barbie Movies, Can be read as romance if you want?, Ellen can dance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, He sure aint stright tho!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Movie Night, Pre-Canon, They watch Barbie movies, You can read it that way, bisexual Felix Ferne?, oc felix and Ellen i guess?, queer Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraofuranus/pseuds/Soraofuranus
Summary: Felix has never watched a Barbie movie. Ellen is rightfully so offended. SO they watch Barbie and are stupid together.Lowkey based on a movie night I had with my friend ( tho I cut out some stuff and added some stuff).This fandom needs more just stupid badly written fics like this so uh I guess I supplied one :)Im sorry
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Barbie: a movie nights dream

“What do you mean you haven’t seen Barbie “  
“Ellen why are you acting like its such a big deal that I haven’t watched Barbie”  
“Because Felix, she is what sparked the feminism and induvisulsm in me. Also, I like the songs” The long-haired girl huffed. Pushing the lanky boy off her bed.  
“First, Oww, and Second awww whittle Ellen wikes the songs, god that’s cute. Fine, fine, before you attack me with your pillow we’ll watch them tomorrow. I’ll rent them out on my laptop yeah” Felix said, fixing his tangled necklaces, while Ellen fixed her bed. 

He looked up at her and smiled, the snake bites in his lips shining in the sunlight coming from her windows. Her face broke out into a smile “sounds perfect, now, get your textbook I’m teaching you trigonometry. Again” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Felix was rushing around his room, picking up random articles of clothing he’d frown onto it in the past week and all the books he’d been studying. He’d woken up late, having passed out on his couch while reading a book for his special project. He just about finished hiding his journal before Ellen knocked on the door. Quickly ruffling his hair he ran over to the door to let her in.

“Hey”  
“Hi, so what movies did you get? Also, you better have snacks I swear to god” She spoke, marching over to the soda as though she owned the place, quickly unlacing her boots before curling her knees to her chest.

“Yeah about that, would have been nice to know there were what, 30?? Either way I got the ones that look most interesting,” he said, going to sit next to her, feeling very underdressed in his PJs compared to her full outfit.

“Those being?”  
“12 dancing princesses, princes and the pauper, Diamond castle?”  
“Heck yes! Arguably the best ones. Princes and the pauper first!” 

He followed her instructions, grabbing the bowl from the table full of popcorn for her while he was at it.

It was relatively normal, Ellen singing the entirety of the songs making Felix laugh, her retaliating with making him learn to play them on his guitar. It wasn’t like she needed to threaten him with it- he was already planning to learn them if it makes her smile like this. He’d do practically anything to make her smile like she used to. Before he ruined her life. No, no negative thoughts. 

“Ok however see in the song where they two sing about how they’re similar, it’s the pauper who starts drawing the links between the two, the Princes clearly not seeing it till she explains. It’s amazing how even though the two live such different lives, they see similarities in how unfairly they’re treated with being forced to do something, marry someone they don’t love, and forget about the career they truly want. It shows how even though there shouldn’t be much of a link there is one. It’s nice. Feels empowering somehow.” Ellen ranted, Felix, listening diligently while she spoke, flaying her hands as she did. 

“Ellen, while this is truly amazing, and wonderful” He started, taking ahold of her hands and drawing them together “the movie ended 20 minutes ago, and id like to watch the other if their this good” She scoffed before diving her hand into the half-eaten popcorn, allowing him to bring up Diamond castle. 

“Felix catch” she laughed, before chucking a piece of popcorn at him, watching as he caught it in his mouth.

“Ok, however, the ‘song two voices one song’ obviously links to them being two girls singing, but also how two sets of best friends are singing the same song, because they’re so similar,”

“Ellen, that doesn’t even make sense”

“Well it does for me so you can heck of Mr. Oh I hate everyone and everything and Ellen never has good ideas” She mocked. Felix playing a lot, pretended t be hurt,  
“Oh you wound me, Ellen, truly. Those words are simply not true. I love spiders” It took the girl a second before she realized what he said. It took another second to locate a pillow and launch an attack on the poor boy. 

The two were screaming at each other, Felix begging for his life while Ellen was screaming how she’d take it. It took the crashing of thunder from the movie to make them stop and continue watching. Not moving from where Ellen was sitting half on Felix’s lap.

The two settled into a friendly cuddle, Felix resting his head on Ellens, much to her annoyance.

“So this is what they mean by cottage core lesbians,” Felix said, his monotone voice-only causing Ellen to laugh harder. They had to stop the movie because she wouldnt stop.  
“It wasn’t even that funny”  
“But it was!” She insisted as she was pulled up from of the floor back into the cuddle they had been in.  
“Whatever you say. This good?” She looked at him like he was crazy- and maybe he was before nodding and starting the movie again.

The two were relatively silent, though Felix made a couple of funny remarks- often making Ellen wither giggle or jab her elbow in his gut. 

“Does that dragon have a dildo on his head?”  
“No Felix it’s just ahead lump that glows don’t be gross.”  
“Sorry sorry, I forgot Pg movie or whatever.”

Ellen has once again sung all the songs, only stopping to laugh when Felix spoke “I want those two blokes to kiss me.” muttering a “same” 

They finished the movie, Felix having tears in his eyes, and Ellen sniffling.

“I- for a barbie movie… this felt very deep.”  
“Yeah… Not gonna lie I got nightmares from this movie as a kid. Still one of the best movies ive ever watched.”  
“Yeah, agreed. Next one? Please say it isn’t going to be as deep”  
“It has more humor to it?”  
“But it’s still deep?”  
“Kinda?”  
Felix took a deep breath, readying himself, before saying “ok. Bring it on”

Ellen quickly stood up whenever the girls danced, performing all the parts almost perfectly, impressing Felix. He had to refrain himself from recording her. 

“Suppose walking in heels forced to you have good balance” He joked.  
“Or maybe it’s the fact I did ballet for 8 years of my life?”  
“You did ballet?” she nodded before returning to sit with him.

They got to the bit where the girls and Derek were trapped in the golden garden, Derek and Geneveir having to share a dance before Felix pulled Ellen up, dancing in time with the two in the movie. He twirled her, spun her around, and lifted her up. When the characters had returned to the palace, Ellen slipped out of Felix’s grip to pause the movie, before returning to him with a puzzled face.

“Since when could you dance- let alone know the choreography to a Barbie dance?” A cheeky smile slid onto his face, his front teeth showing and a glint in his eye.  
“I might have lied a little. I’ve watched every barbie movie ever made- heck I have the dvds. I also learned all the choreography too.”  
“I both hate and love you”

Im sorry I wrote this, but the fandom had it coming. Not all the fics can be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, a lot of these opinions are my own, and yes Diamond castle made me cry and it IS DEEP FOR A BARBIE MOVIE!!
> 
> I may have also brought the movie just for this fanfic don't judge me. But yeah Jesus man Diamond castle really hurts emotionally, 12 dancing princes has the best choreo and music (duhh) but nothing can beat princes and the pauper. 
> 
> one day ill probably do a nowhere boy x a barbie movie fic just to annoy everyone.
> 
> Also if I've tagged this wrong please tell me, I'm still getting a hang of the tags themselves even after years of this site


End file.
